


舞台play（赫海赫）

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, haeeun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *赫海赫*互攻情节，请注意避雷





	舞台play（赫海赫）

演唱会结束后，李赫宰让经纪人送爸爸妈妈先回酒店，又跟场馆的负责人打了招呼才回后台。后台的人都走的差不多了，他转着后门的钥匙晃悠回待机室。场馆负责人刚才再三叮嘱他走之前一定要锁好后门，又絮絮叨叨地教他好几遍应该怎么锁，李赫宰乖乖的应了。

怎么锁后门他可能不太会，不过开后门他很拿手的。

 

李东海在待机室抱着心爱的小相机瑟瑟发抖，谁能来救救他。今天在台上嘚瑟大了，下来以后李赫宰抿着嘴暧昧的眼神上下扫了他一圈，他立刻就明白怎么回事了，屁股不保。

李赫宰拉着他出了待机室，主舞台的灯只亮了一排场馆里一个人都没有，观众席昏暗得看不清楚，远看周围像是有无数人坐着，也好像空无一人。  
李赫宰从身后圈住他，手伸进裤子里抓着屁股揉捏“胆肥了今天？”  
他们站在镁光灯下，刚刚还在这里开过一场演唱会，台下有无数的粉丝。李东海咬着下唇想跑，被李赫宰一把捞回来摁在地上。  
“去哪？”

“别闹…今天不可以…”

“就一次嘛…拜托啦…”  
李赫宰嘟嘴凑过去亲亲他，压着人躺回去。李东海顺从的抱住他，一手摸到他的下身隔着裤子揉搓。

“唔…我要在上…”李东海黏黏糊糊地亲着人，胳膊用力两个人翻了个面。他压着李赫宰的手摁在头顶，掀起衣服含住人挺立的乳头。  
李东海最近又恢复了健身，胳膊整整比他粗两圈力气也比以前大了不少，李赫宰挣了好几下愣是没挣开。其实让他在上也不是不行，只是之前让李东海在上，人莽撞的不行差点没疼死他，在床上趴了一整天才敢下床。

“东…东海…有话好说…你先起来…”

“你自己说的就一次，你忘了？”李东海含着他的乳头说话含含糊糊的，牙齿叼着乳尖轻轻舔舐啃咬几下，又疼又爽。李赫宰挺挺胸又往人嘴里送了送，尝到甜头反抗的力气小了些，支起腿轻轻蹭着李东海的腰。  
接收到他示弱的信号李东海松开压制他的手。一路吻过他的身体向下，舌尖绕着肚脐转几圈又不时地叼着皮肤吸吮，手放在李赫宰的大腿内侧来回抚摸，每次都快到重点位置时又移开，绕着小腹来回挑逗就是不继续往下做。  
李赫宰急得伸手去抓他的头发“小家伙你想憋死哥哥吗？”

李东海挑了挑眉，把他平时在床上的混蛋样子学了个十成十“你求我啊，求我就给你。”

李赫宰气结，原来自己这样的时候这么讨厌。他坐起来去亲李东海，动作麻利扒下人的裤子从裤兜里掏出润滑剂扔给他，自己委屈的缩成一团“你轻点哦，上次太疼了。”

“李赫宰你为什么会随身带这个玩意？！！！！”

 

李赫宰跪着撑在地上，紧张得肌肉微微颤抖，李东海看他那个可怜兮兮的样儿有点心软，拍了拍他“要不…”

“你想做我们就试试，轻点就好，我怕疼…”

 

李东海没再推脱，把润滑剂淋在他股沟。冰凉的液体激得李赫宰一激灵，身上登时起了层鸡皮疙瘩。李东海围着闭合的穴口转圈摸了摸，轻轻伸进一根手指，中指缓慢的转动抽插。

“难受吗？”  
李赫宰摇摇头，转过来看他“没关系，再进来一些也可以的…”  
他刚说完李东海的三根手指并在一起直接插进来，在肠道里四处按压转动寻找他的敏感点。

“啊……你还真是不客气……”

“这种时候不能客气，这可是赫你教我的。”李东海一脸顽劣的笑容，趁着斗嘴的机会又添了根手指，摸索着找到前列腺的位置按压。学着平时李赫宰用在自己身上的那套，完全的抽出手指撑开洞口，浅浅抽插几下又一下子撞到前列腺上，曲起关节在人的体内四处作乱。

“嗯……东海…呃………不行…啊……”

李赫宰跟着人的动作微微晃着腰，李东海跟上次比起来技术提高了不少，他叼着自己的衣服想止住喘息的声音。  
李东海抽出手指拍了拍他“我进去了？”

见他翻过身躺下，李东海握住李赫宰的腰想让他转回去“哎你这样会更疼的，听话，转过去。”

“你让我看看你…”李赫宰拉着人的手撒娇“海海，我有点紧张…”

李东海差点笑出声，这人真可爱，他都不忍心欺负了。他凑过去亲亲李赫宰的嘴角，一手撑在他身侧另一手扶着自己抵在洞口浅浅磨蹭几下“我会轻点的，不过你可得教教我，赫、哥、哥。”  
最后三个字是吹着气凑到他耳边说的，李赫宰来不及害羞就被身下的疼痛打断，李东海一下就冲进来一半，硕大肉棒直接蛮横的撑开紧闭的甬道。

“啊！疼疼疼！！东海！疼！！！”

“我？我不疼。”  
李东海嘴上逗着他没完，下身却乖乖停在那不敢乱动，抓着他瞬间疼的软下去的分身套弄，黏黏糊糊亲着人的脸颊分散注意力。他忍着也不舒服，急促的喘气恨不得直接整根送进去，然后压着人狠狠地干。  
李赫宰咬着嘴唇皱紧眉头，深呼吸几下努力放松。李东海趁着人放松了身体没像刚才那么紧张，一挺腰把自己埋进去。李赫宰疼的眼泪一下子流出来，吸吸鼻子抽抽搭搭的掉眼泪，抬手去推他“东海…太疼了…我以后不欺负你了，你放开我…”

噗………  
李东海低笑了两声亲亲他“你怎么这么可爱啊，刚开始都疼的你别害怕，看你吓的这一头汗。”

我这明明是疼的，李赫宰无语。  
他可算是吃着苦头了，原来自己这么气人的吗？！！都到了被报复的地步？？  
李东海见他好多了，撑着地面开始小幅度的动作，眼睛紧紧地盯着李赫宰的脸。李赫宰被他看的脸红，胳膊挡在脸上别过头，又被李东海摁着手扣在地上，语气十分不满。

“挡什么？你哪我没见过。”

李赫宰刚要反驳，李东海使劲一挺腰撞得他呻吟出声，那声音又浪荡又娇媚，充满欢愉。他想抬手捂嘴可惜双手被李东海压住动不了，看他左右忙着扑腾李东海加快了速度，变换着角度在他身体里抽插，凭着记忆寻找前列腺的位置。

“嗯……东海…你别……啊！”  
也不知道李东海是怎么找到的，李赫宰一瞬间拔高音调后穴猛地收紧。李东海眼睛一亮，腰上蓄力使劲的撞那个地方。李赫宰再也压抑不住喘息的声音，没有一丝阻拦的呻吟从半张的唇齿间泄出。太舒服了，从后面一波接着一波传来的快感炸得他头皮发麻，酸麻的感觉蔓延到四肢。  
李东海找到地方可算是得意了一把，他顶着那一点轻轻抽动，嘴角露出恶劣的笑容，李赫宰一看就知道自己完蛋了。

“赫哥哥，我干的你爽不爽？”  
见他不说话，李东海不满地顶了顶胯，满意的收获人难耐的喘息。

“说话，不说话一会把你操到射。”  
李赫宰闻言挑眉，一把拉下他的头凑到他耳边“你有这能耐？”  
李东海露出熟悉的一字笑，转过脸亲了亲他“一会可千万别求我，我的哥哥。”

李东海把他翻了个面重新插进去，抓着他的双手拉到身后并在一起握住。李赫宰所有的重心全部压在膝盖和交合的地方，不安的转过头刚要说话身后的李东海忽然开始大开大合的撞击。  
他的上身被胳膊扯着低垂在半空，呻吟和求饶全部被猛烈的撞击打碎，他从来都没想到李东海能这么厉害，如果被上的人不是他，他简直要拍巴掌为李东海鼓掌了。一下一下的准确撞在前列腺上，多余的润滑剂被快速的抽插打成白沫黏在后穴附近，肉体拍打的声音在空旷的舞台被无限放大，李赫宰甚至感觉自己能听到回响。

“啊……东海……我不行了…嗯…不行…呃…”  
李赫宰声音粘上些哭腔，敏感点被连续撞击的快感太过强烈，超出他之前的想象。大腿微微发着抖，毫无安全感的被撞出去又被身后拉着他的那双手扯回来。

“怎么不行？哥哥你以前做的我可舒服了，我也得让你体验体验不是。”  
李东海来回变化着角度和节奏，学着李赫宰以往的方式疯狂进出，速度极快。本来白皙的皮肤被他的动作撞得绯红一片，白里透红的像个水蜜桃一样诱人。李东海一边牢牢抓着李赫宰的双手一边遗憾不能一只手抓住，好空出另一只手去摸摸“水蜜桃”。  
他手一使劲把李赫宰上身拉起来，拽着他的头发让他仰起脸看着场馆“赫宰呀…你看看，那是不是有人在看你？”

“我不是…哈啊……东海…嗯……”

“你看二楼那是谁，他说不定在给你录像呢！”

“录下来做成dvd发出来，咱们小分队下一张专辑都不用拍mv了。”

李赫宰简直快疯了，李东海说的那些话让他更兴奋了，后穴不受控制的一下下收紧。李东海捞着他的腰把他翻回去，他身体软的跟一滩水似的使不上劲，腿被折到头两侧摁住，李东海扶着自己重新送进去。他不满足于九浅一深的节奏，压着李赫宰的腿不顾及什么节奏狠狠地顶进顶出。李赫宰梗起脖子想去亲他，李东海会意的低下头凑过去和他唇齿交缠。

“唔……东海…慢点…嗯……”李赫宰大腿内侧肌肉开始止不住的抽动，持续的前列腺撞击让积压已久的快感爬上大脑，他张大嘴发出急促的抽气声，眼睛失神紧盯李东海的脸。他额头滴落的汗水，微皱的眉以及时不时的低喘。

“呃……我要射了…嗯…快……快点…”  
李赫宰后穴收缩的越来越频繁，李东海伸手堵住他的小孔，拇指擦着敏感的头部来回摩挲。

“说点好听的，不然不让你射。”李东海咬着下唇一脸坏笑，嘴角上挑着的角度简直跟李赫宰平时在床上的样子如出一辙。  
李赫宰内心崩溃，这人学点什么不好就学这些！

“海海…我爱你…”

李东海一噎，乖乖松开桎梏住人的手专心于胯下的动作。李赫宰环上李东海的后背拉近距离，他们汗湿的胸膛紧贴着。随着李赫宰喘息的声音越来越急促，他在李东海身下哆嗦了几下在猛烈的抽插中射出来。高潮过后的甬道不规律的收缩夹紧，李东海闷哼两声，又连续撞了几下拔出来射在李赫宰的肚子上。

他们俩并排躺在衣服上喘气，李赫宰转过脸看他“玩够了？”  
李东海不明所以地点点头，李赫宰翻身压上去“那到我了，正好有点饿。”

李东海来不及推脱就被李赫宰强硬吻住，他伸手去推李赫宰被一把抓住摁在身前“小样，让你一下就开始跟我嘚瑟是不是？得让你知道知道咱俩床上这事谁做主。”

李赫宰低下头含着他的乳头吸吮，舌头挑逗着乳尖拨弄，拿过润滑剂挤在手心，把人的下身前后涂了个遍。握住湿滑的分身揉搓几下感到手中疲软的分身站起来，他张嘴在胸上咬了个牙印“我们海海学我学的挺好嘛，哥哥今天教你点别的。”

他挪到下面亲了亲分身顶端，猝不及防的一手插进后边的洞口，李东海被他的动作吓得一激灵。  
“嗯！……你吓我一跳…”

李赫宰没说话，专心致志的来回抽动手指，脸埋在他大腿内侧的嫩肉上咬出几个牙印儿。李东海瞧见他一脸认真的表情心里开始发怵，李赫宰上次露出这副表情的时候是他跟希澈哥放送上胡闹回去挨罚，那次做的他到最后什么都射不出来才结束。

他想到这打了个哆嗦，支起身子去摸李赫宰“赫……明天还要赶飞机…”

李赫宰单手搂住他的脖子堵住那张正喋喋不休分析的嘴，暗自又添了两根手指，熟门熟路地找到李东海的敏感点。手指并在一起快速进出，李东海被他堵住嘴出不了声，只能从嗓子里呜呜的发出呜咽声。  
李赫宰今天是铁了心要用手让他射出来，胳膊上的肌肉膨起，埋在人身体里的手指曲起，招着那点疯狂的戳。

“嗯……赫…你慢点……呜…不行……”李东海仰着头承受，支起腿撑在地上不自觉的跟着节奏收缩腹部一晃一晃的顶胯。

“宝宝…刚刚你可不是这么说的”李赫宰凑近了人“你说你要把我肏到射…”

“嗯…那我、不是做到了……啊…不行……”  
李东海话还没说完李赫宰突然又加快了速度，身下传开抽插间带出的水声。李赫宰空出的手在他的大腿内侧来回抚摸，进出的手快的李东海都看不清他的动作。快感一阵一阵的传开，李东海咬着嘴唇声音沾上些哭腔“呜……我要到了…”

他猛地收紧小腹挺了挺身，一直没被碰触过的前端射出精液，空中划出一个小幅度的弧线落在他的身上。李赫宰手上的动作依然没停，高潮的快感被无限放大。李东海眼泪噼里啪啦的砸下来，他推着人的手疯狂的摆头让他放过自己。李赫宰不为所动，任由他乱拍乱锤。

“宝宝你知道前列腺按摩吗？你老是容易射我这是帮你呢。”

放屁，那是这么做的么！李东海腹诽，又不敢说出来，怕说完李赫宰能按着他在观众席做。

李赫宰一脸严肃的看着一个点，然后拍拍他说“哎，那好像有人？”  
李东海被他吓了一跳瞬间收紧后穴，赶紧转过头去看。李赫宰顺着这个劲就把他翻过去，压低上身抬高屁股，手指并在一起伸进去，李东海摸索着伸到后面去摸他“哥哥…我想要你…嗯…别、别用手了…”

李赫宰一巴掌打在他的屁股上“听话…乖孩子才用奖励。”  
李东海被他打的呜咽了一声，李赫宰觉得挺有意思的，又连着打了几下，直到臀瓣被打的粉红色才住手。伸过手往下一摸，性器顶端溢出清液垂在半空，李赫宰抹了把收回手“这么喜欢？你馋的都流水了。”  
李东海支支吾吾的不说话，额头抵着手臂放弃挣扎自暴自弃。被打屁股的羞耻意外的让他感觉刺激，连乳头都有些涨涨的想让他亲一亲。李赫宰揉揉臀瓣又补了几巴掌，忍了又忍还是没忍住，俯下身子使劲咬了一口。李东海疼的一激灵，被抓着腰摁回去。他可委屈坏了，哪有这么欺负人的，开完演唱会不让他吃饭，说好了就一次，结果他又是翻来覆去被日的命运，然后还被人打屁股，现在还咬他。  
他眼睛红红的转过脸“你…你再欺负我，我就告诉希澈哥…”

“你就是告诉我爸妈也没用，小傻子。”  
如果你的爱人趴在你身下，眼睛红红的还挂着泪珠，这种根本不叫威胁，叫邀请。  
他抽出手换成自己的分身，一口气的撞进去。粗大的性器快速的撞开收缩的肠道，凶狠的摩擦过前列腺冲进体内的深处。李东海嗓子里发出小动物般的惊叫，紧接着下身直接射了出来，已经有些稀薄的液体喷在衣服上。他腿一软差点倒在地上，被李赫宰眼疾手快的捞住腰才稳住身体。

“这么喜欢我吗，我刚进来就射了？”李赫宰手捞着他的腰开始抽插，拔到洞口再一口气撞进去，进的深速度又快。李东海觉得自己快要被体内的分身扯成两半了，五脏六腑都快移了位置。

“呃……你轻点…啊………我…下次、嗯……干死你…”

李赫宰气极反笑，还想着这事呢。他把李东海翻了个身，从侧面架着腿插进去，李东海哭的满脸都是眼泪，一副被人欺负惨的样子，李赫宰看着就更想发狠的欺负他。  
他把李东海的腿扛在肩上，握着人的分身快速撸动。下身发了狠去撞击，李东海带着哭腔求他慢点轻点，人平坦的小腹在他进入的时候隐约的能看出凸起，他拉过李东海的手放在那里。  
“摸摸看，哥哥在你身体里呢，是不是进的还不够深？”

“呜………你别说、别说了……”

李赫宰拉着他起身让李东海坐上来，单手撑着地一手握着李东海的前端套弄“自己动。”  
李东海也不推拉，扶着李赫宰的肩膀上下起伏晃动腰肢。他跪坐在人身上抬高屁股，然后卸力快速的坐下去，骑乘的姿势进的深，每一下都正中重心。李赫宰看着他进入状态，有一下没一下的碰碰他前面，抬着头欣赏他的表情。  
李东海被他看的脸红，抬手挡住他眼睛。李赫宰不满的挪开他的手握在手中，叼住他胸前的肉粒吸吮，环着他的腰加快速度。

“赫…赫宰…嗯……不行…你帮帮我……”  
李东海上下动的速度总是没有李赫宰快，难受的他怎么动也不如李赫宰来得舒服。看他急得不行李赫宰好心的帮他解围“抱住我。”  
李东海听话的缠紧他，李赫宰撑着地抱着他起身。李东海吓了一跳手脚并用的抱住他“怎么…”

李赫宰抱着他走到侧幕，每走一步体内埋着的性器就跟着动，李东海垂在人耳边嗯嗯啊啊的喘的一下比一下露骨。  
一走到侧幕，李赫宰转过身把人摁在墙上，托着他的大腿就开始狠狠地冲刺，大开大合的动作比以往还要凶猛。李东海环着人的手在后背留下几道指甲印，他扣紧人的后背大腿打着哆嗦。  
太过了…  
周围的一切像潮水褪去，只能听见自己的喘息声，他大脑一片放空，身下传来的源源不断的快感是拉住他意识的唯一根源。李赫宰身下速度快的几乎要把他顶在墙上，肏的他又是叫哥哥又是叫老公，让干什么干什么，自己都不知道自己说了什么。

“啊……我不行…呜放过我吧……”  
李赫宰也快要射了，他咬着牙冲刺，紧盯着人失神的表情“叫哥哥。”

“嗯…哥哥……慢点……啊…我想射……”  
李东海胡乱的拍着人的后背，后穴开始持续收紧，大腿也一抖一抖的。李赫宰愣是腾出一只手抓住他前面不让他射，逼着他叫老公，怎么坏怎么来。  
李东海被磨的没招，边哭边叫“老公……啊……让我射…让我射呜……呃……”

几乎快透明的液体射了出来，李东海脱力的把头往后仰撞在墙上，李赫宰在高潮过后的后穴不规律的收缩中也跟着射出来。

 

逐渐平静了喘息后，李赫宰摸摸他的后脑勺“疼不疼啊，刚才那么大一声吓我一跳。”  
李东海连话都懒着说，懒懒的摇摇头就不动了。李赫宰揉揉他的头帮他穿好衣服，前前后后的收拾一通才抱着人坐在地上。他们俩依偎在一块坐在舞台上看着观众席，李东海眯着眼看下面轻轻的说“咱们以后也要一起走下去才行。”

“嗯，然后在每个场馆都试一次…啊！！我错了！！！！”

“李赫宰你大爷的！！我说的是这个吗？！！！”空旷的场馆里还回荡着李东海的怒吼，李赫宰赶紧安抚炸毛的人。  
“走走走，肯定走，不过咱俩真的该走了。”

“那你抱我。”

李赫宰托着李东海往后台走，李东海搂着他的脖子眼睛一闭就睡着了，睡前还拍拍他让他好好收自己的相机，还没等李赫宰回话头一歪就睡过去了。  
李赫宰往上掂了掂，侧过脸亲亲人“晚安宝贝。”

 

一出门就看见黑色的保姆车停在门外，经纪人从车里跑出来接过他手里的东西然后替他锁门，困得差点撞门上。  
昌洙：心里苦，为啥我这个经纪人当的这么惨。

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
